Reaction, choas, and more news!
by emk2617
Summary: A sequel to The wedding and the aftermath. It starts right were Sakura left off.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I can't beilive it, I just told him! Did I really just tell him?!" I thought as I still laid in the bed; my head laid on his chest, the rest of my body curled up against his. "He seems shocked. Is he mad, or just caught off guard?"

"That's……..AWESOME!" Sasuke-kun said, confused in his own words, not know what to say.

"Well we have to go for the first ultrasound, tomorrow, when we get back home, at five."

"Really?" Sasuke-kun asked, still in shock.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, I'm, I mean we are two months pregnant."

"Wow!" Sasuke-kun said, it was finally sinking in, "So I'm going to be a…a…a…a…father?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun. You are going to be a father and I'm going to be a mother." I told him, sweetly looking up at him as we still laid there.

"So not only are you my love, my wife, and the person I'm spending the rest of my life with, but the soon to be mother of my child." Sasuke-kun said.

"Yes, we are going to have a baby in seven months about, we will learn more tomorrow after the check up."

"So how do you feel?" Sasuke-kun asked.

"Just fine. You?"

"Great! The woman I love is carrying our first child! I'm extremely happy!" Sasuke-kun told me. I let out a sight of relief. I was afraid that he would be mad or too shocked. "Why did you think I'd be upset about it?" Sasuke-kun asked, reading my mind.

"I was afraid that would be the case." I said, looking down; hiding my head in his chest.

"You could never make me upset about that, that's great news!" Sasuke-kun assured me.

"Really?" I said, looking up at him, smiling, my eyes glassy.

"Yes Sakura-chan." Sasuke-kun said, following it up with a kiss.

"Thanks baby." I said, starting to get on top of him to do it again, but I remembered one more thing as Sasuke-kun went inside of me, I moaned and laid frozen right on top, "So should we tell anyone today?" I asked Sasuke-kun.

"Tell anyone about? Us being pregnant?" Sasuke-kun asked curious to what exactly I meant.

"Yes."

"I don't know."

"Well I was thinking after the first real check up."

"Sure." Sasuke-kun said; he was excited about all of this. He had a right to be, he was going to be a father. I was excited too.

"Well do you want to continue what we were doing?" I asked looking down at me laying on him, he was still in.

"That would be awesome!" Sasuke-kun said, really excited. He pulled me in closer.

By the time we "finished" it was three, we had to go to lunch with Hinata. We laid there again, my head on his chest the rest of me curled against him.

Sasuke-kun looked up at the time, "Shit! We have to go see Hinata!"

"Oh yeah, my sugar level is probably getting really low too."

"Let's get you some orange juice, with the baby your sugar level probably has to be twice as high." Sasuke-kun stated. I nodded, while slowly getting into gather up clothes. AS I finally got up and grabbed a red bra and underwear along with my orange shirt from mine and Sasuke-kun's first date along with one of my tighter jeans. I placed my clothes on the messed up bed.

"Here." Sasuke-kun said, giving me a box of orange juice.

"Thanks baby." I said then kissed him. I drank half the container, got dressed and drank the rest.

"Let's go, Hinata is waiting for us." Sasuke-kun said standing in baggy jeans and a loose white t-shirt. I stood there, he just looked too good for me not to do anything. I pushed Sasuke-kun to the bed. "Sakura-chan! Not that I don't want to, but Hinata is waiting." Sasuke-kun commented.

"She already knows that we are going to be late, Sasuke-kun." I said, my voice grew soft and sexy(ish), I knew Sasuke-kun loved it when I talked like that.

"Sakura-chan!"

"What Sa-su-ke-kun?"

"She told you that she was expecting to see us late."

"Yes Sasuke-kun." I said, pulling his shirt off.

"How late?"

"One hour." I continued pulling down his jeans. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." Sasuke-kun replied, pulling off my shirt.

"Well we already started reviving your clan so why don't we do this for fun?" I said, still in the same voice pulling down his boxers.

"Hn…ok Sakura-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone can thank xcess for the review. xcess has won everyone the next chapter. thanks for the review xcess. And everyone remember 1 review for each chapter, and the more reviews the faster it comes.

Late lunch with Hinata

We finally showed up at three fourty.

"I knew you guys were going to be late..." Hina(nickname for Hinata) greeted us.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sasuke-kun said, shruging it off.

"Sorry that time it was my fault." I said.

Hina looked shocked, "Your fault?"

"Yeah see what Sasuke-kun wear just really made too much temptation so, I pushed him on the bed...and we..." I said, looked down and blushed, "got rid of the temptation."

"Sakura!" Sasuke-kun yelled, beat red.

"What?" I questioned, knowing that he was just embrassed, "It's not like I told her that I got on top of you!" "Oops." I said embrassed and covered my face and leaned on Sasuke-kun's shoulder.

"Sakura!" Hinata said, "I didn't need to know that."

"It's ok, Sakura-chan." Sasuke-kun said seeing me so embrassed, he stroked hair.

"Well let's sit down." Sasuke-kun suggested. (We went to Bob Evan's)

"Ok," I said finally looking up, my face beat red. We went to a booth and me and Sasuke-kun sat as close as we could.

"So what do you want to eat?" Hina said to us.

"I don't know." I said.

"How about we get the same thing we split the first time we were home?" Sasuke-kun suggested.

"Ok, but fries too...I'm really hungry from us from not really eating." I said.

"NOT EATING?" Hina yelled, "SAKURA YOU CAN'T!"

"Don't worry, I had two catrons of orange juice." I interrupted.

"Well you are really eating now." Hina said.

The waiter showed, "Can I take your order?" That voice and face looked familiar, but I couldn't remember who it was.

Hina looked up, still scanning on the menu, "A coke for him," Hina said pointing to Sasuke-kun, "A milk for her," she was ordering for me, "and a tea for me." Hina finished ordering, he immeadiately left.

"Why did you order for me? I know Sasuke-kun drinks soda, though usually sprite, but why did you get me a milk?" I blurted out.

Hina said, still and content, her evil smile showed, "I know."

I thought, "What the hell could see know? What? Calm down and ask."

"You ready to order?" He said; the waiter came back to the booth and putting the drinks down.

"Yes Hina said, she let me order on thing.

"A strawberry-banana crepe." I said.

"She also wants a fresh fruit platter and two order of fries." Hina continued the order her own food and another crepe for Sasuke-kun. The waiter quickly left.

"Why did you order so much food, just for me?" I asked.

"I can tell." Hina response was.

"You can tell what?" I answered.

"That you are pregnant, Sakura." Hina said.

I turned bright red:Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, two months from what can tell."

"Shush. Keep it down, I have the check up tomorrow at five..."

"So I'm right...as usual."

"Yes."

"Sasuke she better eat more and better, make sure of that." Hina said to Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-kun snapped back in the conversation, "Oh, I will."

"So, Sasuke, are you excited?" Hina said, worried that by his expression that I hadn't told him yet.

"Yeah, I am." Sasuke-kun said.

"So Sakura when did you tell him?" Hina asked.

"This morning." Sasuke-kun responded.

"Oh, so you did as you said you would?" Hina directed to me.

"What are you talking about?" I forgot last night at Momo's a bit.

_flashback_

_"Sakura?" Hina said. "Umm...I'll tell you something, but I need you to go somewhere secret." _

_"Ok?" We got up and went to the kitchen._

_"Sakura when are you going to tell Sasuke-san?" Hina started._

_"Tell him what?" I asked confused._

_"About you?"_

_"I don't know what you mean."_

_"That you're pregnant!" Hina said trying not to be loud about it._

_"Oh, well...I'm going to tell him tomorrow, probably before we meet with you."_

_"Ok you better."_

_"Don't worry, I will."_

_end flashback_

I finally snapped out of it. Hinata was still taking, asking if I remembered last night. "Yeah, now I remember." I hit my head lightly, "How could I forget!"

"Maybe it was all the suicides you drank! By the way you shouldn't drink too many of those anymore, along wih soda you drink, can't be zeros or diets." Hina said.

"Fine." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Are you hungry, Sakura?" The waiter came out with the food and sat the food down.

"Wait WTF How does this guy know my name," I thought, "He looks really familar too. Who is he?" Apparentely Hina was thinking the same thing, I could tell it through her eyes, she thought he was familar too her too But who was he? Would we ever figure this out? I automaticaly looked for his name tag, but it was covered by the check/order book. Who was he? I was too hungry to wait to figure it out. "Yeah, I am." I said taking the plates. That was a lot of food though. So I started with the fruit and yogurt plate. I have to admit, it tasted great! I always did like fruits and fruit were good for me and th fetus. So why not? Man that baby was too much like me. It loved fruit, fries, crepes, and...ice cream with dark chocolate. It's taste buds were mine, I started the crepe, feeding mine to Sasuke-kun and Sasuke-kun feed his to me.

"Aww...you two are cute!" Hina exclaimed, over happy.

We both started blushing, "Thanks...Hina" I barely let out out of my mouth. I was really hungry and Sasuke-kun was really cute. I quickly ate a bunch of fries.

"Still hungry, Sakura?" Hina asked.

"Not really." I said. I was still craving ice cream.

"Well you need one more thing from what I can tell." Hina said.

"I know what is probably is." Sasuke-kun said, "let's go." Sasuke-kun, me, and Hina all got up. I went to get he car. Jess dropped off so she was to ride with us.

I remembered as I pulled up, "Who was that guy? Who was our waiter?" I got out of the car and turned it off. "Hina," I said as I walked into Bob Evan's again, "Do you know who our waiter was?"

"No, why?" Hina responded.

"Didn't he look fimilar?"

"Actually yeah he did."

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't exactly remember."

"Well let's visit him. I'm sure we will figure it out then."

"Sure." Hina's evil grin started to show, she was going to figure out who this person was, if it was the last thing she did, it scared everyone around.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone can thank Arabic2393 for the review. Arabic2393 has won everyone the next chapter. thanks for the review Arabic2393. And everyone remember 1 review for each chapter, and the more reviews the faster it comes

Who was this?

We traveled off to see who this person was, while Sasuke-kun was paying for the lunch.

"Hinata, How war we going to do this? We can't just plain out ask." I stated.

"Sure we can…" Hinata said, we walked up to a black hair white guy, he was definitely dressed for work, but we had a feeling if we looked at the tag we would know who it was.

Hinata tapped on his shoulder; "Hello!" she said as if she knew who he was. We looked at his name tag it read, "Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga? Isn't that, nah, that can't be Neji, I mean his first name is Hyuuga and all but this isn't the Hyuuga/Neji we all know, he was too professional." I thought.

"What's up?" Hinata asked him.

"Not much, and Sakura is pregnant now? No surprise." He said, talking to Hinata.

"Hey!" I yelled out.

"Well I told you back in my senior year that you were going to be soon." He said.

"Senior year?" I thought, "the only person who told me that and I was dating Sasuke-kun in their senior year was…" "Neji?" I said, as if I was asking him a question.

"Finally you got my name." Neji said. I should have known who it was, it was practically Hinata's older brother, she figured it out a while ago according to the look on her face. Well he hadn't seen him since the wedding and normally he would drop dead before dressing up. Well he was still at work so we thought we ought to go before he get's into too much trouble with his boss.

"Well, Neji, since you are at work we ought to go." I said as I walked away. Hinata came, sliding by our table to put a bigger tip down on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Since this chapter and the next chapter I'll give you the next chapter review free…but the one after that I want a review or NO NEW CHAPTER!!! Oh and you can thank xcess again for reviewing and giving you this new chapter…Thanks for the review!!

I scream

We left around five-thirty; we had one hour and a half before we had to meet Temari at Johnny Rockets. We couldn't take too long.

"Ok Sakura." Hinata said to me, we were at Hershey's ice cream.

"Here baby." Sasuke-kun said, opening the car door for me. Wow if they are like this now, that I just became pregnant, what is it going to be like in months or when it's about to be delivered. Sasuke-kun took my hand as I thought what would happen in the delivery when I was about to deliver.

_daydream_

_A beautiful April day, the wind was lightly blowing the Sakura tree next to the house window. Me and Sasuke-kun were in our beautiful four bedroom house. We had just moved in few months ago. We were sitting on the wooden bench swing, under the Sakura tree, I was leaning on Sasuke-kun. All of a sudden I feel something weird, I look down._

_"Sasuke-kun?" I said in a great deal of pain, "my water broke!" _

_"What?" Sasuke-kun said, excited and confused. Hinata had taken off school for the week to stay with me. She just walked in the house._

_"Hello!" Hinata yelled, as she opened the door with the key I gave he when she helped up us move in about four or five months ago (we moved in that early since Hinata wanted to do that before it would be too hard for me to move stuff, due to my pregnancy, not that they let me move anything any way)_

_"Let's go," Sasuke-kun said he grabbed my bag and my hand._

_"What is Sakura in, wait, stupid question, I'm coming too." Hinata said knowing exactly was going on._

_We rushed to the hospital._

_"My…My…My…" Sasuke-kun said out of breath._

_"His wife, my friend is going into labor." Hinata said. They rushed us a wheelchair, Hinata pushed me as the nurse had Sasuke-kun sit in one and pushed him to my room. _

_"Hold on one moment…" Hinata said as I laid on the bed, able to deliver at any time, Sasuke-kun in a wheelchair breathing heavily and holding my hand._

_forced out of daydream_

"Sakura!" Hinata was yelling, standing in front of me lightly shaking me; as Sasuke-kun stood next to me, holding my hand. I realized I had fazed out and snapped right back into reality. We were in the shop now.

"Oh, sorry." I said, coming back into reality, taking Hinata' hands off of me so she would stop shaking me.

"Geez, you had us worried!" Hinata yelled out at me, as Sasuke-kun gave a sigh of relief and got in line, still holding my hand.

"So what do you want, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke-kun asked, sweetly.

"Um, three scoops! Cookie and cream, chocolate chip cookie dough, and vanilla bean." I replied.

"Anything on top?" Hinata asked.

"Hot fudge, Reese's pieces, rainbow sprinkles, and gummy bears!!!" I said getting hungry and being extremely, I got ice cream!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh and you can thank S.A.Hikari for reviewing and giving you this new chapter…Thanks for the review!!

Dinner Time!!

"Shot it's six thirty, we have to go see Temari and Shikamaru!" I said finishing what was left of my ice cream.

"Well, you guys remember that when you come back to Konoha, you are coming over my place so we can search for a house for you guys." Hinata said, so excited that I was going to have a baby and she can help me and Sasuke-kun find a new house for our new family to begin. We were all excited for the new addition, how could we not be? It was too exciting.

"Yeah I know, but you are coming down one weekend before winter break so we can look at the houses, for real, and not just a virtual tour or pictures." I said, grapping my trash, throwing it out, then held Sasuke-kun's hand and walked out as Hinata followed." Well do you still have your car at Bob Evan's?"

"No I got a ride." Hinata said.

"Do you need one?" I asked.

"No, while you were out of it I called a friend and they will pick me up and I'll hang out at their place for a while."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry to all the people who have been waiting, first it was writers block, then I started a new story, then I lost my writers book with the next couple chapters in it...well I found it and I'm back...well thank abananax98 and Arabic2393 for the reviews to get this chapter...

Actual dinner

Me and Sasuke-kun rushed to the mall to rocket's. We ran it. We looked at the clock outside of Johnny rockets. "Damn it! We're ten minutes late." I said to Sasuke-kun.

"It's ok Sakura-chan." Sasuke-kun said to me, then kissed me.

"So where are they?" I asked walking through the entrace area for Johnny rocket's. We looked for them.

"I think I found them." Sasuke-kun said somewhat emontionless.

"Where???" Then I looked where he pointed. there was a couple in the corner making out. I looked at Sasuke-kun and nodded, "Defiently Temari and Shikamaru."

Temari had finally realized we were there and looked up, "Hey guys, come over!" Temari yelled across the resteraunt. Me and Sasuke-kun walked up to the boothe, a little leary and embrassed. "So do you guys want to eat?" Temari said, just to get us to hurry to the planning.

"Yeah" I replied to Temari, knowing she wanted us to hurry up.

"Ok, so what do you want? It's on Shikamaru!" Temari yelled.

"Temari that may not be a good idea." I told her, as Sasuke-kun was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Temari was confused.

"Let's just say I'm really hungry and you guys have to save up for the wedding." I replied, I didn't want to have to tell them already.

"So, you will eat ike a normal person. You always eat half portions." Temari stated(it was true. I did tend to eat less then most thanks to all the dieting I did when I was younger.)

"No, I mean REALLY REALLY HUNGRY!"

"It's ok, we will pay."

Sasuke-kun pulled out his wallet, "No, I'll pay for my woman." I blushed slightly.

"Why?" Temari asked. I hit my hand on my head, thinking _why couldn't she just let is stay like that._

"Fine." I sighed. Sasuke-kun held me somewhat tight, knowing I was going to have to tell her now. Shikamaru and Temari sat side by side holding hands quietly.

"Well Temari," Sasuke-kun started to say, "Sakura-chan is..."

"Temari, I'm pregnant." I said just getting it out of the way.

"What! Really?" Temari yelled. I turned bright red as the whole resteraunt turned and looked at me. I nodded yes.

"Holy fucking shit!" Shikamaru spoke up.

"Will you two be more quiet about it?" Sasuke-kun said with my head against his chest o hide from the stares. "She's emontional enough, and then she has to take your reaction and stares; she's really embrassed." He finished saying while stroking my hair.

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan." She quietly said to me, "Meow." "Now there is nothing to see here people!" Temari yelled out at he people in Johnny rockets. "So I'm going to be an aunt!" Temari kinda asked to me and Sasuke-kun after yelling at the people in Johnny rockets, excited.

_back to daydream from earlier_

_Hold on a moment..." Hina said, as I laid on the bed, able to deliever at anytime, Sasuke-kun in a wheelchair breathing heavily and holding my hand._

_"What?!" I said, talking through the contractions._

_"Calm down, baby. She will be right back." Sasuke-kun told me as I laid there._

_"HEY!" Temari yelled excited, dragging Shikamaru in the room._

_"H...H...H...Hi!" I said, unatentally screaming through the pain._

_"So how's it going?" Temari said._

_"Well besides the piercing pain of child birth, good." I said, finally getting a small break from the contractions._

_"Good, so is my neice or nephew about to show?" Temari said looking towards the doctor._

_"No not yet, about four more hours I would guess."_

_"Four hours!" I yelled._

_"Well then I'll join Hina." Temari said, still dragging Shikamaru._

_"What the hell is Hina doing anyway?" I yelled as Temari started to exited the room. There was no answer. "Damn...IT!!!!" I said, then was interrupted by another contractin. "Child birth is a bitch" I thought._

_End of daydram, for now_

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke-kun said, lightly shaking me, then kissed me, I kissed him back.

"Sorry I must looked phazed out, again." I said.

"Maybe we should go." Sasuke-kun said.

"No, I'm still hungry." I stated.

"Yeah, we still need to do some planning." Temari said, looking disappointed if we didn't.

"Ok, what first then?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said, pulling out her purple binder, "You are helping me plan, you've gone though the experience. What should we plan next?" Temari asked. Damn it, I hated it when she was right about things, "I brought the binder with paper allong with a pen, you provide us with questions to answer." Temari stated.

"Well, where is the wedding going to be at?" I asked.

"Mine," Shikamaru started to say till cut off.

"In Konoha!" Temari yelled.

"Ok, well do you want it in a church, backyard, country club, KFC, geez just where?" I asked.

"Churches are evil, country clubs are yuk, and KFC is what the fuck! Backyard would be cool if we had the right one." Temari said, then looked towards me and Sasuke-kun (she said all this facing Shikamaru)

"Which backyard?" I asked.

"Well..." Temari said looking at me and Sasuke-kun with an almost evil grin.

"I thought yousaid in Konoha?" I reminded her.

"Well I rather it be in your guys backyard." Temari said.

"Well it's true tht the backyard would be perfect, especially if there is a little snow on the ground, and underneath a Sakura tree would be bother winter hat ould fit you, well Temari." I said basically asking Sasuke-kun if we could let them.

"YEAH!" Temari said excited. The whole resturant turned again. "What I'm getting married and we are planning out details. I was happy with them, ok?" Temari said, causing the crowd to

turn away.

"Why were we talking about an imaginary backard, that you guys say we have, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke-kun asked, I forgot it as a daydream.

"We'll see about that," I said, that couldn't just be a deam. Everyone (Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru, and Temari) looked at me. "Well why don't we eat and go back to the school to plan things out. I suggest to then all. They nodded in approvement.


	7. Chapter 7

The old school

We arrived at Howard High "Well let me set up my laptop." I said, pulling out my laptop. "Ok." I said, setting up. I logged on and looked at real estate in China near the University. One option that seemed close enough came up. It was a beautiful four bedroom house. There was Sakura tree in the backyard as well. "That's it!" I said and looked at Sasuke-kun.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke-kun said wondering what I was talking about.

"You'll see," I said and let him look at the virtual tour of the house as I called Hina. "Hina get down to Howard it's something important I want you to see, wait are you at a laptop?" I asked an extremely confused Hina.

"Yeah, why?" Hina asked.

"Ok, I'll send you the link." I said as I told Sasuke-kun to do so.

"OMG!!"Hina screamed, "it's beautiful, the right location, and in your price range! I'll go to you guys and we can file for a loan." Hina said, now excited.

"Alright!" I was now extremely excited. "Sasuke-kun!" I yelled out, to tell Sasuke-kun what had happened.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" Sasuke-kun said, as he ran over.

"Guess what?!" I told him.

"What?" Sasuke-kun asked, curios to why I was so excited, but he was happy about me being excited.

"Hina thinks we may have found a house!" I yelled, excited.

"Really? What about." Sasuke-kun started to say.

"A loan? Hina is coming here and we are going to fill out the papers. We'll put them in tomorrow and Hina wants to come with us tomorrow for the day, her classes tomorrow are all in the very early morning, she'll come down at eleven and be at the bank at four. From there we can go to the check up!" I said, now extremely excited.

"Ok," Sasuke-kun said, then came and held me tight, "That's awesome baby," he whispered in my ear.

(Temari had left as Hina showed up, it's go time)

Hina showed up, "Alright let's go!" Hina screamed as she showed up and went towards our car, she knew which one it was already. We left to the bank.

Skip to next appointment

Sorry, but the bank trip was really boring. So….

"Uh, Sasuke-kun?" I said as we left the bank, " we ought to be going to your old house now."

"Oh right, better that we are earlier then late." Sasuke-kun stated.

"Yeah, I know that's how your brother and his girlfriend are." I stated, "Well we better get going soon then, the earlier there the faster out, and I guess since our friends know, we should tell our parents too.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Sasuke-kun said, realizing it would be better to do it that way, especially with Temari being such a loud mouth some times, she would tell them soon if we didn't or worse, she would tell everyone else so rumors would get to our families. Why did she have to know already?


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sooooo sorry for the wait, but trust me there are plenty of chapters written I just haven't had a chance to post too much….SORRY AGAIN!!

Skip to next appointment

Sorry, but the bank trip was really boring, so…..

"Uh Sasuke-kun?" I said as we left the bank, " we ought to be going to Kakashi's house now."

"Oh right, better that we are earlier then late, not that he's the same way." Sasuke-kun stated.

"Yeah, I know that's how Itachi feels about everyone else." I sated, "Well we better go soon then, the earlier there the faster out, and I guess since our friends know, we should tell our parents too."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Sasuke-kun said, realizing it would be better to do it that way, especially with Temari being such a loud mouth, she would tell them soon if we didn't or worse, she would tell everyone else in Konoha so rumor would get to our families. Why did she have to know?


	9. Chapter 9

At Sasuke-kun's house

We had been there for a while; it wasn't too bad, but I was nervous of how I would tell my new in-laws that I was pregnant. I was afraid they would get really mad at me for that, well more like us. This was nerve racking, but had to be done. 'Jeez…This is crazy. Well no other time better then now.' I guessed to myself. Apparently Sasuke-kun must have been thinking similar; he put his arm around my waist. We were going to tell them soon, we had to.

"So do you kids…" Itachi's girlfriend started to say.

Well she started to say till Sasuke interrupted, "Nani we're not kids, were are adults and we are married." She just ignored it.

"Well do you want dessert?" Nani continued anyway. Sasuke-kun looked at me. He knows normally I wouldn't not with how little I liked to eat, but with me being pregnant and with his kid, Sasuke-kun has a really high metabolism, well the kid is defiantly got that from Sasuke, and when this kid wants to eat, it wants to eat constantly and a lot. He saw me nod and smiled.

"Yes, please." I said kin of quietly.

"Yes." Sasuke-kun quickly stated.

"Ok!" Nani said excited, it was rare when she saw me eat.

"Nani, can you give Sakura more then me?" Sasuke-kun said, knowing that Nani would give him a lot and assume I wanted very little.

"Ok?" She said, confused.

"Well Nani, she'll need it."

"What do you mean, she looks just fine?"

"Well I want to kind of…um….tell you….about that, Nani….." I said.

"Yes Sakura?" Nani asked, knowing that I must have something important to say. I leaned back on Sasuke-kun as my face started to turn blood red.

"Well…." Sasuke-kun said, not knowing how to put it, but who could blame him, I didn't know how to say it either. How were you supposed to tell your in laws? It was now or never in a sense.

"Nani, we're….Pregnant!" I said spitting out the words, it had to be done.

"You're what?!" Nain said, she was surprised that I'd say that, even as a joke.



"That's why I told you to give her more, Nani." Sasuke-kun backed me up, as he gently gripped my waist, but it was still tight.

"So, I'm going to be a Aunt?" Nain said, excited, but Itachi stood there in shock.

"Yes." I tried to calmly state, my head on Sasuke-kun's shoulder.

"I love you." Sasuke-kun whispered in my ear as Nani got excited by the news.

"I love you too." I whispered back into his, as I then kissed his cheek.

"Before we all get too wrapped up," Nani said, still trying to contain her excitement, "I heard all about yours and Ino's fight. I thought I could help fix that."

"I KNEW IT!"


End file.
